1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-weight construction core, and to a method for producing the same. The light-weight construction core is particularly useful for incorporation in alpine skis, cross-country skis, jumping skis and other types of skis or the like sliding bodies and devices.
A further object of the invention is a method of producing the light-weight construction core.
2. Prior Art
So far, honeycomb-type cores have been used for reducing the weight of the subject skis.
From AT 231 323 B a ski has become known in which a core consisting of a honey-comb core material with cell foils provided in vertical position, is arranged between a supporting top and a supporting bottom cover sheet, the cell foils which are made of a corrugated material being oriented parallel to each other and to the longitudinal ski axis and extending over the entire height of the ski core. The corrugated foils not only render the production of the ski inconvenient, but it has also been shown that such a ski will meet the demands made thereon in terms of torsional stiffness and flexural strength only if certain specific construction features are provided; particularly so in case of a cross-country ski.
From DE-OS 19 16 043, a construction part for a ski designed as a foamed body has become known which has recesses which are already left clear during the production of the foamed body by insertion of cylindrical elements and do not have an offset arrangement.
From DE 36 39 411 A1, a ski core has become known which consists of side coats of a synthetic or plastic material, and a composite insert made of wood, which is provided with incisions from both the top and bottom sides and which is elastically compressible so as to obtain a ski with a waist.